Because I love you
by KaoruHimuraSM
Summary: With the RK guys in danger...it's up to the girls to come to the rescue. Will the need to protect the ones we love, be enough? Read & please review!Thank you! I revised the chapter and upload them again with the corrections made.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. cries But in my dreams no one will know! lol

Summary: With the RK guys in danger...it's up to the girls to come to the rescue. Will the need to protect the ones we love, be enough? Read & please review.

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

Prologue:

In Kyoto Police Department, everything is calm. Too much calm. A policeman brings a new prisoner: Hiro Takeda. Hiro, is Kanryu's brother, as you can imagine son of a fish, fish is.

On the near by office, a certain police lights a cigar.

"Hajime? Finally we arrest that bastard of Takeda's brother. Since his death he took his brother's place. Also he has swear he would get his revenge, don't you think you should warn the Onibawanshu?" said one of the policemen.

"No, no need to alarm them."

Suddenly screams are listen: "Hurry don't let him get away. "All the police gets down to help... even Saito which didn't had a clue about what was happening

"What now? Can someone smoke in peace?" He grabs the arms of a policeman: "What's happening?" asks the angry ex-member of Shinshen Group, "Hiro Takeda ran away, sir!" the poor policeman answer with a terrify look...

"Damn, now I have to warn the icicle!"

In the meantime Hiro has already got to his secret place. "Welcome home sir, did your escape ran according to plan?" a clerk asks. "Yes, it did now it's time for my revenge...Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura will suffer and die like they deserve for a long time...contact all my men and warn them to be prepared because it's time...first: Aoshi Shinomori!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoiya:

"Hey Omasu! I'm going to take tea for Aoshi-sama I'll be back in a few hours." Misao was very excited after all spending time with the man she loved was everything she needed to be happy. Of course he didn't spoke much and she was always the one to interrupt the doomed silence of the temple, where he went everyday to look for redemption. But even though she longed to see 'her' Aoshi-sama smiling and talking, the truth is, being in his present was enough for her to feel happy.

When she arrived to the temple it start raining. A light raining, those when you fell like stay outside just feeling the breeze and do absolutely nothing, she breath the fresh air brought by the rain and relax. Finally she went to bring tea to him. Him, Aoshi was as cold as the rain. Sometimes she wonders if he ever notice how much she liked the rain because if him.

"Good morning Aoshi-sama!" said Misao opening the door where he sited. _'I wonder if he can hear my heart beating each time I went through this door to met him.' _

"Good morning Misao." He didn't even open his eyes. He was wearing a light yukata in a light grey tone, sited with his legs cross, his back to the door and his face lit up by the sun coming through the window.

Misao stopped in the middle of the tea ceremony just to stare at him. _'He's so beautiful! I wish he let me help him! Oh Kenshin you told me that together we could heal our wounds but how can I do it if he doesn't let me...'_

"Here Aoshi-sama." She gave him the cup of tea and took one for herself.

"Mmm...Aoshi-sama?"

"..."

"I was thinking about...well we could visit Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest of the people. It was been a while since the last time we saw each other and I thought we could have some fun all together...

What do you think? Can we go?"

"Aa."

"Great! I will talked with Jiya and the rest of the gang so we can go as soon as possible, this will be wonderful!" she took his cup of tea and hers and got ready to go to Aoiya. She couldn't wait to tell them about their little 'vacations'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meanwhile at the Kamiya Dojo:

"One hundred and two, one hundred and three, one hundred and four..."

"Keep going Yahiko. You still have two hundred more to finish!" said Kaoru traing her favourite (though no way in hell she would ever admit) student.

"TWO HUNDRED MORE? Do you want to kill me, ugly?" yelled a very pissed almost-samurai boy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME you...you...brat!" Yahiko should have learned now not to piss her master but he likes to learn it in the hard way...

BUUM (A/N: who said shinais can't fly? lol)

"Ouch...that hurt you...you..."

"If you dare call me that one more time I will make you do one thousand more or If you prefer, make you do them till you passed out. So, what's going to be?"

"One hundred and five, one hundred six..." Poor yahiko was fuming but if he got to tired he wouldn't have strength to see Tsubame. The things we do for love!

Near by Kenshin was smiling. He knew they loved each other like brother and sister but he also knew they both have very unique personalities. Kenshin was as always doing the laundry, distracted by his on thought he didn't see Sanosuke approaching for behind.

"Yo Kenshin!"

"Oroo!" The poor rurouni almost feel on the washtub. So much for sensing the _ki_!

"Hi Sano. Soon as I finish this I will go prepared dinner!" The rurouni got up to hang up the last piece of clothing he had watched.

"Good, cause I'm starving"

"Yeah...me too!" said Yahiko

"You too are always hungry!" state Kaoru.

Already in position from a big run yahiko open his mouth: " Yeah but at least we don't get fat like you, Ugly!"

"Argggg You little brat! Come back here!" Kaoru started chasing him around the dojo.

Kenshin went to the kitchen to start dinner, while Sano stayed on the porch amused by Kaoru trying to strangle Yahiko.

None of them is yet, aware of the danger getting each day closer...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: If you had the change to talk personally with the RK characters special the guys, what would you say? Well, that's the question I made to myself for quite a time now. The answer? It's this fanfiction. My first one so be gentle. The only way I could transmit my point of view was using the RK girls... hope you like it. Don't forget to click on the purple bottom to review... make me happy! See ya**


	2. 1st Chapter: The Reunion

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Cries But in my dreams no one will know! lol

A/N: I haven't got one single review. I feel sad…. Come on are you afraid I will call Battousai? Nah! I wouldn't do that but if no one reviews I may get desperate…. right?

**Battousai**: Hey don't review make me happy. Muahahaha

**KaoruHimuraSM**: You are supposed to be on my side here. Never heard the expression " It's better to use honey to catch bees?" You're scaring my dear readers away….

**Battousai**: No I'm not but you are! Your story sucks…

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Hits on his head with a shinai … you're wrong and they will prove it, right guys? Come on review so I can make him shut up faster than he can say "Ryu sui sen".

**Battousai**: O.o

"…" – Speaking

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

Chapter 1: "**The Reunion**"

It's was a wonderful morning. In the Kamiya Dojo everything has stared to come alive. Kenshin as usual was the first one to wake up and was already preparing the breakfast for the rest of the gumi. Kaoru had just waked up with the smell of Kenshin's delicious cooking. '_I wish I could cook like him but I wish I could do something for him even more. I know he's just trying to be nice, he does everything without complaining, even when I hit him, he doesn't stop me even though he can do it in a blink.' _ Today she decided to give a time off for yahiko. He had work so hard and was improving so fast, it was only fair for him to have a little time for himself.

When Kaoru got in the kitchen all her thoughts about Yahiko had disappeared. There he was her rurouni, with the happiest face of the world and the smile guilty for making her the most in love girl in the world. '_You smile, but it isn't a true smile is it? You have been through a lot but you still see yourself as a person with no right to happiness, if only you could see how wrong you are, If only you could see through mine… our eyes…'_

"Good morning kenshin! It's smells so good!"

"Are you hungry Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes! I'm just going to call Yahiko." Soon as she said it, he came in.

"No need I'm here and I'm starving?" Yahiko attacked the boll of rice eating everything in seconds. As he was getting ready to eat the second one Sano gets in.

"You started eating without me? You know you can count on me for breakfast."

Kaoru soon reply: "Yeah, for breakfast, for lunch, for dinner as long it's free, eatable and not my cooking!"

"Sorry jou-chan but your food really sucks!" He put himself behind Yahiko. A human shield it's perfect for when Kaoru snaps.

"No it's not. Kenshin likes it. Right Kenshin?" asked Kaoru with her puppy eyes. How can he say no with suck a low blow?

"Yes Kaoru-dono I like it!" (A/N What love makes you do, huh? )

"See?"

"Yeah, whatever!" _'He only likes it cause he is in love with you and he's idiot enough to make you happy even if he dies by food poising_.' Sano was right. Kenshin always had to make a huge effort to try to even swallow her food but he didn't wanted to make her sad so he convinced himself to be for a good cause. A cause that could lead him to death, more easily than one of his enemies but still worth it.

Aoiya:

Misao was going to send a message to Kaoru to announce their arriving to the Dojo in a few days but she decided a surprise will be a must better choice. Even though she looked forward to see Kaoru and the rest of the gang, she knew that for her, the best part would be the trip with Aoshi.

"So soon Misao?" Okon asked.

"Yeah, I just change my mind. I'll make them a surprise! Where Aoshi-sama? We better get going." Misao got ready to climb up the stairs to her room where she had all the clothes packed.

"He's in his room!" Okon asnwered not even looking at her.

"Aoshisama? Can I come in?" She felt nervous. She only got into his room a few times after he left with their friends. She felt save in there and since they left, a part of them, especially Aoshi of course was in there. She still remenber the nights she went to that room and curl near the window, looking outside and praying for him to come back, waiting for him… She missed those times with Hannya and the others, the times she was just a little girl. But now this is different and she is happy to know he is here now, alive and save.

"Yes, Misao" Said a serious, strongh and cold voice.

"I think we should get going! I decide to make a surprise to them so they won't be expecting us!"

"Aa"

Not one word was said during the way. Except of course Misao's.

Being as she is, she couldn't keep quited for long even if she tried. It's simple not part of who she is.

Finally they arrived.

"HEY KENSHIN, KAORU!" Misao yell, while poor Aoshi look at her if she was crazy. (A/N: Well you can't stop someone who has powerful lungs, can you? )

"Oro!" Kenshin almost fell in the washtub… again!

"Misao-dono? Glad to see you again?" Kenshin approached the gate, noticing she wasn't alone.

"Oh sorry Aoshi, I didn't see you! Well come on, let's go inside!"

"MISAO!" Kaoru yelled while running to hug Misao.

"How's everyone back at the Aoiya?" Kaoru asked, taking them to the dojo so they could speak.

"Well nothing as change. Though Jiya it's more pervert, if that's possible!" Misao laugh. She knew Jiya would take the opportunity without her being there to chase more girls. "And where's Yahiko and Sano?"

"Well I let Yahiko take a day off from our lesson so he's probably in the Akabeko with Tsubame. Sano was here for lunch but took of. He wanted to see Megumi before taking care of some things. I wonder what things a freeloader can have to take care." They both start laughing! It has been a while since they could be together having a simple chat that didn't involved enemies, killing and revenge.

"So Misao how's Aoshi?" Kaoru stare at her eyes. Misao didn't need to answer. It was obvious on her eyes.

"The same. I tried to make him smile. I even tell jokes but nothing, not even a blink. He doesn't show any reaction to anything I do. It's as if there was a barrier between us. I don't know what more can I do Kaoru!"

"Give him time. He'll smile again, just don't give up."

"I know but it's not easy. I know what he's going through, I've been there, I know, but he doesn't let me help him"

"Well maybe this trip will help him a bit. We're all having fun, maybe if he relaxes more we'll open up." Kaoru tried to comfort her. She understands How Misao felt. With her and Kenshin was almost the same.

While Kaoru and Misao were having fun discussing some girl stuff, Aoshi and kenshin where taking a tea and having a warrior's conversation themselves.

"Aoshi. You know Misao cares about you, don't you?" Kenshin drank his tea waiting for an answer, which took to much time to come.

"Yes" Aoshi had his eyes closed. If you didn't know him better you would think he was a calm person. They stayed in silence for what it seams like hours. Kenshin was again the first one to break the silence.

"Misao is sad." It was a statement not a question.

"…"

" I felt her _ki_. She cares about you Aoshi. That's why she's sad." Another moment of silence. Aoshi seemed to be in a trance before answering to the rurouni.

"Why?"

"Because she's trying to make you smile again, thing you haven't done for a long time and she feels she isn't doing a very good job, is she right Aoshi?"

"No. But she can't understand what I'm going thought"

"Can't she? Are you sure about that? Have you opened up with her?"

"No. She won't understand."

"You underestimate her!" State Kenshin.

"Maybe. But you also underestimate the Kamiya girl" Aoshi was right. And Kenshin knew it lost a chance to keep his mouth shut.

**End of the 1st Chapter**

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. I want to apologies fro the mistakes on the prologue. I used WordPad and it doesn't have the spelling check. But now I'm using the Word so the mistakes won't be a problem. For the ones you read the story and didn't review I want to say thanks. Still I will ask again please review, make me happy! Be harsh, be nice, be whatever you want… I'll be waiting for some good critics!**

**See ya mina-san**

KaoruHimuraSM X 


	3. 2nd Chapter: The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Cries But in my dreams no one will know! Lol

**A/N:** Jumps with happiness YEAH! I had 4 reviews! Thank you so much to: **Mihoshi Shinryoku**, **Kary2156**, **Wandering lunatic** and **RK Otaku** for your reviews they mean a lot to me. Now I'm even more excited to write this fanfic! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

See Battousai? I told you they wouldn't let me down…

**Battousai**: Yeah, whatever!

**KaoruHimuraSM**: I prefer the rurouni you're mean!

**Battousai**: Yeah, good isn't it? Anyway don't review she sucks! If you do I'll RYU SUI…

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Grabs a shinai and knocks him out

**Battousai**: …SEN laid on the ground in pain

**KaoruHimuraSM**: I hit Kenshin what makes you so special.

**Battousai**: See? She's crazy…

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Wanna see how crazy I can get? Holds the shinai above the her head

**Battousai**: swallows hard O.o

"…" – Speaking

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU 

Chapter 2: "**The Kidnapping**"

Aoiya:

"Hey? I wanna speak with Aoshi Shinomori?" Saito has arrived at the Aoiya and as usual not in a good mood. Okon is the one that hears the policeman and goes to see what the damn man may want. _What could he possible want? _

" Yes? Can I help you?"

"I want to speak with the icicle. Go get him woman!" He ordered while taking another cigar to light.

"I'm afraid he isn't here, sir!" Okon reply while trying to get rid of the smoke Saito had sent to the poor woman's face.

"What? Where the hell he is?" Now he was pissed. He wasn't happy for having to the Aoiya in the first place but now it seams he may have to go further than he was expecting.

Calmly she answered, "He left with Misao-chan to visit Kenshin Himura and his friends. And before you ask they didn't say how long they would stay. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No. Seems like I'll have to go pay a visit to the Battousai too since the matter also concerns him. Damn!" Saito turn around and left the Aoiya. He waved Goodbye to a very confusing and curious Okon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Hiro's hiding place:

"Is everything set?" asked Hiro.

"Yes, sir. Everything ready to start." the clerk reply while picking up a piece of papers. Writing in it, a message to Aoshi Shinomori and Kenshin Himura. Hiro had just received the information that Aoshi was heading to where Kenshin is living. _Perfect! It would give me a lot more work to get my revenge if they were apart from eachother, now I can kill two rabbits in just one blow!_

"It's time! Deliver the message and make sure they get it!" Hiro watched through the window of his office while the clerk closed the door. _Finally, they will suffer for what they did to me. They will beg to die and I will make their wish come true. _A creepy laughter could be heard throughout the building.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Dojo Kamiya, another day had start. Kenshin was doing the laundry, Aoshi was meditating and Kaoru was in the Dojo watching Yahiko getting his ass kicked by Misao.

"This is the best you can do Yahiko-CHAN?" Misao has just finishing blocking Yahiko's move as he tried to hit her in head. Yahiko was very pissed getting kicked it's bad already but being kicked by a girl, well that definitely it's worst a man has his pride.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN, WEASEL!" Yahiko attacked again. He ran as fast as he could then he jumped and Boom got the move blocked again.

"Don't call me Weasel. You're no fun Yahiko, you're so easy to defeat!" She turned around ready to leave when Yahiko pulled her hair. Well no need to say that a new war started in that dojo.

"Here we go again!" Said Kaoru. She had been watching the fight. Yahiko was improving fast but still need to work some things. _Like his personality. He getting stronger everyday but he left himself get provoked very easily and because of that he lost his concentration and got defeat it, twice_. _I will let them kill eachother while I go check my sweet rurouni._ She almost giggle at the thought, she just can't get enough of watching him.

Kaoru got out of the dojo and sat down on the porch. One of the good things of having Misao here is that she could relax more often, after all, Yahiko was way too busy fighting Misao to make fun of her. Kaoru leant her head on the post while looking at Kenshin. Kenshin was scrubbing one of her kimonos, passing it through water and scrubbing a bit more till it got clean. _He seams so peaceful almost as if doing the laundry was the most important thing in the world. He has that beautiful smile though his eyes are full of sadness. I wonder what he thinks, I wonder why he likes or even enjoys doing such a trivial shore or any shore for that matter. Oh, Kenshin I wish you could open up to me. _The red-haired rurouni was the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

Kenshin had felt Kaoru staring at him. But he decide to go on even though deep down he wanted to know what was going through the head of the most important person to him. _She's very special but I don't deserve her. I'm tainted like these clothes, only they can be clean with a bit of soap and water but I, no matter how many times I wash my hands they will always be tainted. The only think I can do for her is make sure she's save and help her in any way that I can. I'll be happy just with her smile. _He noticed she had fall asleep and was about to wake her when suddenly someone woke her for him.

"BUSU, WAKE UP!" screamed Yahiko in her ears.

Kaoru got up so fast that she almost knocked Yahiko. "I'm up, I'm up. What? Are we under attack?" Yahiko start laughting while Kenshin was smiling with delight. _She's so cute. _

"No, we aren't! And If we were you would be dead by now" Yahiko's comment cost him more than he could pay. No need to say he was down on the floor unconscious the minute after.

In the meantime Aoshi had decide to finish his meditation earlier since the scream and noise outside made all his unsolved questions turn into smoke. He was opening the shoji when something or in this case someone crash against him. _Misao _He knew perfectly who she was since it was time for his tea.

"Aoshi-sama! I have brought your tea!"

"Thank you. I'll have it outside."

"…Oh…ok then!" Misao was really surprise. It's very rare for Aoshi to not isolated from the rest of the gang. _Maybe he's ill or maybe this is a sign he's finally coming back to us. _

Misao was behind Aoshi when they arrive near the gang. Kenshin was happily sitting on the porch with Kaoru while Yahiko practised some strokes. "Care to join us? It's a wonderful afternoon!" asked Kaoru, but when Misao was about to answer to her, both Kenshin and Aoshi switch looks with each other. They had sense something and wasn't good

An arrow was thrown from some bushes in the direction where the kendo instructor was.

"Kaoro-dono, get down!" Kenshin yelled while holding Kaoru to the floor. Misao took her kunais ready to strike whoever that may come. Aoshi was the one who caught the arrow. In it a paper was attached. Yahiko was the first one to notice the paper Aoshi had in his hands, Kenshin was getting up and helping Kaoru getting to her feet. Misao finally came near Aoshi trying to read the note herself. "What does it say?"

Aoshi looked at Kenshin and read out loud: "Shinomori and Battousai, met me in the forest outside Tokyo in half an hour! Come alone. And don't even think about not showing up or your friends will be the ones to pay for it. Sign: Hiro Takeda"

"Hiro Takeda? But who's he?" Misao was confused and was hoping one of the two warriors could answer to her questions. She wasn't the only one Kaoru too. _Funny the name sounds familiar, but where did I hear that name? _

"I don't know Misao-dono." _Another samurai looking for revenge because of my past? But then why involve Aoshi too. It makes no sense._

"Kanryu Takeda!" Kaoru answered. They look at her as if she was crazy. (A/N: which it's true! Lol) Aoshi was surprised he didn't thought about that. But it's true they have the same surname.

Yahiko was the one to answer: " They have the same surname, so what? That doesn't mean anything." Kaoru knew he was right.

"We'll see about that." Kenshin said.

"You're not thinking about going, are you Kenshin?" She didn't need to hear the answer, looking at his eyes was enough. " But Kenshin it's too dangerous" said Kaoru holding to his Gi.

"If we don't show up, they may hurt you." He smiled to tranquillise her. " Don't worry we'll be fine" Kenshin went to his room to pick up his sword, leaving Kaoru to wonder if this will turn to be a good idea or not.

The wind started to blow faster while in the dojo Kamiya an almost unbearable silence stayed between the habitants of the house. Aoshi had dress his Oniwabanshu uniform and picked up his Kodachi swords. They were ready to leave.

"We'll be back soon." Said kenshin looking to Kaoru. Misao who was also worried went to Aoshi, she wanted to go with them but she knew Aoshi wouldn't allow.

"Be careful, Aoshi-sama!" She looked at him, straight in the eyes and smiled. As usual Aoshi look at her with the same not expressive face. "Aa."

They were about to leave through the gate when Sano appeared.

"Yo, where you leaving without me? So, going for a "boy's only" party?" Sano put his arms around kenshin waiting for his answer when Yahiko was the one to ruin his plans: "No, Sano we receive a threat for kenshin and mister icicle, they are going to see what the bastard want."

"Well in that case I'm coming too…" Kenshin decide to intervene: "No Sano it's better if…"

"I'm coming too Kenshin and don't try to stop me!" Kenshin knew he was being serious.

"I'm sorry Sano but he said for us to come alone." saying this Kenshin left with Aoshi. They had parted for 5 minutes when Sano said to the girls: "There's no way I'm going to stay here, they may need help." Yahiko standed up: "well if you're going I will do!"

"Are you both crazy?" Said Kaoru. "They told you not to go, they said the same to me and Misao so you'd better stay here with us."

"No way in hell. We deserve to have some fun too!" Sano went to follow Kenshin and Yahiko went after Sano.

"Sano, Yahiko! Wait!" Misao called them but they didn't listen. " Now what?"

"Now we wait for them and pray." Kaoru knew they could defend themselves but still she had a bad feeling about it. _Please Kenshin be careful!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Not one word was said between the ex-hitokiri and the ex-okashira since the moment they left the dojo. They had no idea what could possible happen or if they were being lead to a trap, the only thing they didn't like is the idea of not knowing who this person was and why he challenged them.

Kenshin was in deep though. Being challenged wasn't something knew to him, especially with his past, after all many people still want revenge from all his sins but this time he was having a very bad feeling about this. Aoshi was having the same bad feeling though in his case for another reason. _Is the Kamiya girl right? Could this have something to do with Kanryu? _Unfortunately for both of them, Kaoru was right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kenshin and Aoshi arrived to the forest. The forest was covered with pine trees and bamboo, in the middle of the forest was a big clearing where Hiro Takeda stands with four of his men.

"Well, well, right on time gentlemen!" Hiro smirked at his comment. _Oh yeah, now my revenge begins! _

"What do you want?" The cold voice of Aoshi broke the smile forming on Takeda's face.

"Come on Aoshi, why the long face?" Hiro was playing with them and Aoshi didn't like at all. He almost drew his sword if it Kenshin didn't stopped him.

"Why did you chanllegue us?" Kenshin asked after taking his hand off Aoshi's sword.

"Is that obvious? I want to kill you!" Kenshin was about to question Hiro again when Aoshi ask for him.

"Why?" Honestly he didn't want to know, he knows that like kenshin he had made many enemies and sooner or later he will have to face them but there is something about this guy that make him feel worried, and he never worries!

"I believe Battousai doesn't remember me but you Aoshi? Does Kanryu Takeda rings a bell?"

Aoshi was surprise even if his face didn't showed. _The Kamiya girl was right. _He remembered very well the day he killed Kanryu. He caught him before he was put into jail. He won't ever forget how Kanryu begged for his life. But he had to do it to put his concious at ease though in the end he discovered it was useless.

"What happen? The cat ate your tongue? He was my brother and you killed him that's why I will kill you too to revenge my brother and my father too though he was killed by **YOU** Battousai" Hiro point at Kenshin who was very serious now. _Now I remember. Hiroshiro Takeda._

"Hiroshiro Takeda. I remember your father. He was a great samurai. I killed him two years before the end of the Bakumatsu. I'm sorry for your loss." Kenshin voice was deep. He couldn't make that samurai come back to life but he won't die for it no matter how much he thinks he deserves it.

"Sorry? I DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING SORRY? I want YOU and SHINOMORI DEAD!"

Both samurais got ready to fight. "Kill them!" Hiro's men started the attack. What the rurouni and the ninja hadn't noticed was that behind the bushes two men where ready to throw poisoned darts at them. As Hiro's men were trying to find the better opportunity, the battle begun.

They were able to block the attacks easily since they weren't half as good as Kenshin and Aoshi. Aoshi was so into the fight he didn't even notice the look of happiness of Takeda. _Something isn't right. These men are not match for us but still Hiro seem happy about it. It doesn't make any sense. He' s up to something- _Kenshin's thought was broken when he sensed something. Aoshi was so full of rage he didn't notice the dart coming in his direction "Aoshi look out-" Kenshin didn't had the chance to finish is warning since he too was hit by a dart.

Both samurai fell to their knees in an instant. Kenshin used his sword to keep stand, as did Aoshi. They were breathing heavily.

"You didn't think you would come here, fight and then go home as if it was nothing, did you?" He smirked again. They were having troubling breathing and the sweat was too much for just a short fight, they probably had a fever, which wasn't a good sign.

"Before you ask, yes I did poison you and no you won't die. Yet!"

They want to say something but found out they could speak. They felt dizzy and seconds after they blacked out completely.

"Yeah, now you're in hands. Take them! Let's go!" As Hiro was getting ready to leave he heard someone call.

"Hey where do you think you are going with them?" Sano had arrived and was amazed to see kenshin being taken away with Aoshi. And worse they were both unconscious. _What the hell happen here?_

"Leave them alone or you will fight me!" Yahiko said putting into a position to fight.

Hiro's men were ready to attack when Hiro interrupted: " No. I don't have time to lose with boys. I have better things to do. But-" Hiro look at the two of his men who were hiding in the bushes. In a second both Yahiko and Sano were hit by darts.

"What you are feeling is the same thing Shinomori and Battousai felt before fainting. You're not dying at least yet. Still you should be happy…"

"Why's…that?" asked Sano getting to his knees.

"Well it wasn't my plans to take someone else with me besides this two but I can't leave witness and you two maybe be useful. Guess what boys? You're coming with me!" Soon as Hiro said that Sano and Yahiko blacked out. The two men hiding in the bushes picked them up and left with the rest of Hiro's men and Hiro himself.

A Sakabatou, two Kodachi swords, a bamboo sword and part of a bandage laid on the ground as the sun starts to set.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of the 2nd chapter**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But I wanted to make sure I was satisfied with this chapter. I asked a friend to revise the grammar errors for me so I hope this time everything is ok. I really hope you like it. Please review. Feel free to send me your opinions, suggestions and even critics, I can guarantee you they will all have an answer from me. For those you read but didn't review thank you too. I love you all!**

**See ya minna-san**

**KaoruHimuraSM **


	4. 3rd Chapter: The News & Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Cries But in my dreams no one will know! Lol

**A/N: I want to thank again to all the people who read my fanfic and especially for those who review it. Thank you so much guys. They meant a lot to me. Well here's the next chapter. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but don't worry cause it's coming… **

**Battousai**: … Wait, I want action woman!

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Then you have to wait, be patience; it's a samurai's quality you know.

**Battousai**: Or I could just kill you. Evil smile

**KaoruHimuraSM**: O.o If you kill me You won't have a reason to wait CAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THE FANFIC… _for battousai he sure is moron._

**Battousai**: I heard that….

**KaoruHimuraSM**: No you didn't! I was thinking….

**Battousai**: Oh yeah? I bet you're thinking I was stupid.

**KaoruHimuraSM**: See? You're wrong that's not what I thought.

**Battousai**: Then what was it?

**KaoruHimuraSM**: I thought that for battousai you sure are a moron.

**Battousai**: WHAT? _Battoujitsu stance_ (spelling?)

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Runs away Please leave a review so I can read it before I die… It's my last wish. _battousai is getting near_ Hurry!

"…" – Speaking

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU 

Chapter 3: "**The News & Preparations**"

Kaoru brought a tea for her and Misao. They have been waiting for the guys for almost two hours now and they're getting more worried by the minute. Kaoru sat next to Misao offering her the cup of tea, Misao didn't even thank her, she was busy looking at the gates of the dojo waiting. Kaoru soon join Misao in the "waiting ritual" they have learned to perform. None of them said a word, it wasn't necessary. Suddenly a noise was heard and Kaoru was the first one to get up and reach the gate. _Kenshin! He's back! _The disappointment was obvious when both notice it was Megume and not the men they love.

"What's that face? Am I not welcome here?" Megumi said as she closed the gate and approached the girls who were sited in the porch with the saddest face ever.

"I'm sorry Megumi. Of course you are welcome here, it's just the guys!" Kaoru replied without even looking at her eyes and slipping more tea.

"What about them?" Megumi sits next to Kaoru.

This time Misao was the one to answer looking straight to the lady doctor: "Both Kenshin and Aoshi received a message from a guy called Hiro Takeda, they left two hours ago to met them and they haven't come back yet. Sano and Yahiko went after them. They should have been back by now."

"You shouldn't worry they know how to defend themselves." Megumi was right and they knew it, but they couldn't help worrying could they?

Another noise coming for the gate and once again the girls raced to the gate with the hope they would come in. Unfortunately for them it wasn't the samurai they wanted to see that came knocking on the gate.

"Saito? What do you want now?" Misao asked. _If wasn't enough that we probably have a new enemy at hands now this guy show up? _

"If it isn't feisty weasel? I came to talk with Battousai and Shinomori." Saito light another cigarette.

"Look here you walking chimney! The are not here and even if they weren't we have better things to do than having to put up with your bad habits and awful temper…" Misao said starting to get very pissed off, she was about to shout at the cop if Megumi didn't hold her. That's when Kaoru took the line.

"They both left two hours ago to met with a Hiro Takeda and they haven't come back yet. We're very worried about them so please get out of my house before I kick you. I'm not in a good mood to listen to your sarcasm." Misao was impressed. It's the first time Kaoru ever gave such a bitter answer to Saito. But she knew that he deserved every single letter.

"Seems like you all woke up in the wrong side of the bed today." Kaoru was about the answer again when Saito cut her of.

"Anyway, I came here to warn Shinomori and Battousai about the possible coming of Hiro Takeda. I passed by Aoiya but they told you were here. Maybe I should leave since you don't seem very concern about it." He was about to turn when Megumi said:

"Wait, if you have information we want to know." For a second they all stare at each other. Saito could have just turn around, he didn't really care about the life of the ex-hitokiri and the ninja but he knew these girls wouldn't let him go away without an answer.

"I'll go make a tea Kaoru. You two take Saito to the dojo, I'll be there in a minute."

Megumi went to the kitchen as Kaoru lead the way to the dojo, followed by Saito and then by Misao. Both girls hoping the guys would come home soon and that the bad feeling they had was wrong.

Megumi brought the tea and served it. After sitting down next to Misao, Kaoru broke the silence:

"Tell us Saito-san what do you know about Hiro Takeda?" Kaoru look straight at Saito. He could see she was serious and worried.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you won't fall asleep in the middle Weasel?" Misao was getting very pissed off, one more joke of him and he would see the female version of Battousai.

"CUT THE CRAP AND TELL US!" Kaoru kept looking at Saito, she knew he wasn't joking. _He's acting as usual but something tells me he just said that to light the mood. I guess Hiro Takeda is more dangerous than we all knew. _

"Saito-san. Kenshin and Aoshi left after receive a message from Hiro Takeda. Sanosuke and Yahiko left right after them. We are worried tell us what you know."

"Well, he escaped jail a week ago. He's the brother of Kanryu Takeda."

Misao was in shocked. She knew that name too damn well. Aoshi never talked with her about him or their friend's death but she heard from the others what happen. _I don't need to ask him to know how much he still suffers from their death. Now that the name of this man has_ _come again, how much it will affect him. I'm over reacting, my Aoshi-sama is the strongest man I know to me even more than Kenshin, and if he needs me I'll be here._

"What does he have to do with Kenshin since with Aoshi we already know." Kaoru asked.

"If you stop interrupting me you'll see." Saito lights another cigarette.

"As I was saying. His father was a samurai who was killed by Battousai. Seems for what I could find, that his father was one of the last assignments done by Battousai. Hiro was always the black sheep of the family. Kanryu was the business man and supposedly more cultured while Hiro left home at a very young age."

"We probably wouldn't look for revenge if it wasn't for one single thing."

"Which was?" asked Megumi.

"Well, he discovered that the ones who killed his father and brother, are friends."

"WHAT? You must be joking. He wants revenge cause Aoshi-same and Himura happens to be friends now? When those events occurred they were enemies." stated Misao. She was right if that was the motive it sure was stupid.

"Yeah, you're right. It's stupid, but who said that was the motive? There's just one detail about the Takeda family that you all don't know. Kanryu was a money fanatic. All he ever did in his life envold money or a way to get more of it. Their father was a samurai but he also killed many of the men he protected and finally Hiro. He was arrest for selling drungs, he's not a warrior and it's also mad. We have witnesses who claim he swore revenge to your two love birds simply because he thinks they have conspiracy against his family."

"Tell me something Saito. You say he's not a warrior, right? Then why should he be dangerous enough for you to come here just to warn Kenshin about him?"

"He learned to used a sword but he never finished is training. And he's dangerous because of the men he hired. They are skilled man though not samurais." Asked Kaoru. _If he doesn't have any fighting skills there shouldn't be anything to worry about but if so why to I keep having this bad feeling?_

"Still Aoshi-sama could take them and so Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko." Said Misao. _They are strong warriors, they would find a way to make it, they always had and always will be_.

"I agree. But we never know what's going on in the mind of a man like Hiro. But if it's true that they are capable of defecting Hiro's men, why haven't they arrived yet?" Saito was right, Megumi look at the clock they have talk for an hour now. They should have been here.

"Saito is right Kaoru. They should have been here by now." Misao said looking at Kaoru. She was worried and they both could see it in each other eyes.

"We know where they went. I won't wait much longer. Let's go!" Kaoru said as rising as she was about to slide the door she looked at Saito and said:

"We're going to see what is taking them so long if you want to help us, come, if not please don't stop us!"

"Oh, I would dare, besides he escaped in my Police Station and I plan to take him back, though I'm think if live or dead."

They left the dojo. Not knowing the surprise they were about to have.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night had fall by the time the three girls, escorted by the policeman, arrived. The forest was too quiet. Not even the animals could be heard. It sounded almost creepy. The Moon was high in the sky, even thought it wasn't full they could see each other perfectly and what surround them. Saito was about to suggest for them to split up to look for the guys but was interrupted by Kaoru:

"Look there!" She said as she pointed towards the middle of the clearing. "Something is shining over there…" She started to run. _Kenshin! Please let it be him. _Misao started running right behind her and so Megumi, "Kaoru wait up!" Misao said.

Kaoru went down her knees as she picked up what she had found. Tears start falling for her eyes. "Kaoru what is…?" Misao didn't even finish the sentence when she noticed what was lying on the ground. Megume was shocked too. Kaoru had in her hands Kenshin sakabatou. Misao look on the ground and notice not only Yahiko's bamboo sword but also her dear Aoshi-sama kodachi's, finally Megume noticed part of a bandage. _Sanosuke!_

"What happen here? Why aren't they here? What…" Misao couldn't finish as she too started sobbing.

"Hiro caught them." That was the answer of Saito as she approached the girls in calm steps.

"He kidnapped our friends to hurt them, right Saito-san?" Kaoru asked, not for once taking her eyes from her rurouni's sword. _He protected me so many times with this sword, and now he's out there, helpless, defenceless and god knows in what conditions. Oh Kenshin no baka! What have you gotten yourself into? I have to do something. _

"Yes". _And probably kill them after. _Saito's thoughts were right. Kenshin and Aoshi wouldn't get out of this one easy. Not only they were taken away, which being who they are it's almost impossible but also they clearly don't have their weapons. Both they health and safety were at risk.

"I have to alert the chief about the situation. We'll find where they are and bring Battousai and Shinomori back. Not that I care about them, but I have some issues with Takeda, his head is mine for all the trouble and paper work I have to fill up." Saito left, leaving the three girls alone.

The wind started to blow, the clouds gave the warning that soon the rain would come. The girls remain there in silence, looking at the weapons of their love one's, the one prove they have been there and worst: They were taken away. Kaoru wiped her tears and said:

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me too Kaoru, what can we do now?" asked Megumi. _Stupid rooster-head, how could he let me here worrying about him? His hand it's not completely heal since the fight with Shishio and probably it will never be good enough for him to keep on fighting as normal as before, if he survives this I will kill him myself._

"We can fight!" Misao raised her head to what Kaoru said. _Yeah! She's right, we can fight for them, and we can save them._

"You're right Kaoru I'll send a message right now to the Oniwabanshu. I will ask Okina to find for us where Hiro is. When we get there that Hiro guy will learn not to mess with my Aoshi-sama!" saying this Misao got up with a smile on her face. Hope was coming again to their hearts.

"Yes Misao. I will hurt him for hurting Kenshin!" _My Kenshin!_

"Well, I'm going too there's no way I'll be here alone, besides I want to see that Rooster's face when we save his ass."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. It's time to prepared ourselves for battle!"

They went to the dojo as soon as they could, Misao parted from them to send a message through one of Oniwabanshu offices in Tokyo. She didn't tell exactly why she wanted that information. _It's better not to warn them besides we can't wait for back up, they would take days to arrive here._ When she arrived they went to bed. For the battle yet to come, they need to save all the strengh they could.

It rain all night, seemed like the sky could foresee what was about to happen in the Kenshingumi and Oniwabanshu life's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the morning everything was wet, but in the sky the sun was warm.

In the Kamiya dojo the noise of the beginning of the day had start. The girls had already taken the breakfast and where preparing the clothes and weapons to take including the one's from the guys.

"Megumi?" asked Kaoru while dressing up in her gi and hakama.

"Yes?" Megumi was busy packing all the medicines she wanted to take. She can't fight, but at least she could help if anyone got hurt.

"I need you to take Yahiko's sword with you. I have to take Kenshin's and mine and Misao is also load with her kunais and Aoshi's swords. Could you do it?" Kaoru put her wood sword on her back and the sakabatou on her waist as she look at Megume for an answer.

"Yes, of course Kaoru". Misao got in the room as Megumi end her sentence.

"I'm ready. I also receive an answer from that message I sent to Okina. Apparently he's located in the mansion where Kanryu lived. I think it's too obvious but Okina is never wrong."

"No it isn't. I doubt the mansion is being used. But I remember when I was there; there was some kind of cave or something under the mansion. I never went there myself but I hear from some of Kanryu's men once. They had meetings in some rooms there and also he had some sells where he put the one's who betrayed him before killing them." Misao was surprise at what Megumi knew about him. She knew she had been involved but never thought that like Aoshi, Takeda also used her.

"There's where he took them. We better leave now. The more time we waste the less time they have". After saying that Kaoru left the room, Misao and Megumi follow her outside. They were about to leave went Tsubame appeared near the gate.

"Hi Kaoru-chan! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Tsubame. Look we can't talk right now we have to leave. I'm sorry." Kaoru looked at the little girl. _I don't mean to tell her to leave but we really need to go._

"I understand but where's Yahiko?" At this question Kaoru flinched. _I can't tell her what's going on, she will get worried._

"He's not here…he's…" Misao cut Kaoru.

"She has the right to know Kaoru. She likes Yahiko. If I was her I would have wanted to know." Kaoru knew Misao was right, but she was still worried about her reaction.

"Tsubame-chan, Yahiko was kidnapped. Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano were too. We are going to rescue them. Please don't worry we will bring him back, we will bring everyone back, I promise". They start to leave again when Tsubame yelled:

"WAIT! I want…I want to go too." The minute she said it she look at them with the most determined face she ever did.

"It's dangerous Tsubame-chan. It's better if you don't come." Misao said_. I wanted her to know but I don't think it's a good idea she come with us, we can't protect her and she can't fight._

"I know I can't fight but Yahiko saved me once. I promise to him I would be brave and never be afraid again. Please let me come, I can do anything." The girls melt at the little girl words. They all understand what she felt cause at some point they had felt the same towards the guys.

"Here's Yahiko bamboo sword. You should take it." Megumi said giving to Tsubame the sword.

"Girls wait here, I need to go to the clinic for two minutes". Megume left running the best she could with a kimono.

A few minutes later she arrived. Painting for air and with a bag on her hands.

"Why did you needed to go to the clinic?" ask Kaoru.

"For my backup plan!" The girls look at her in surprise. "What?" they asked at the same time.

"I used to make Opio for Kanryu, so I know very well how to make poisons. After the Shishio incident I decided to create some poison, which can paralyse but not kill. I was thinking about that stupid rooster. At that time I didn't knew he would recover so well and since we can't stay out of trouble I thought that one day it would be helpful to us. Unfortunately that day arrived sooner than I though."

"You surprise me Megumi-chan!" Misao said. "Yeah, I'm a box of surprises!" saying this her fox ears appeared for a second.

"Well then you two can use it since Misao and I can use weapons. Now can we please go?" Kaoru plead again.

"Yeah. So you were thinking about Sano huh?" Misao said in a mocking tone.

"Oh please…" Megume sigh.

The girls went on their way. This time they would prove to the guys they were capable, not only of defending themselves, but also to save them. It was time for them to protect the ones they love…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of 3rd Chapter **

**A/N: Mmm don't you think that Walking Chimney is a perfect nickname for him? Like him the chimney is dark inside and out of his mouth only comes smoke… The only difference is that the poor chimney can't walk. Lolol I'm being meanie I know… I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I guess I better stop promising it will be soon, instead I promise not to take more than 3 weeks to do it! Any question you may have feel free to ask. I will answer to all. And for those who review and want to know, I will tell you what the next chapter is about…**

**See ya Mina-san!**

**KaoruHimuraSM**


	5. 4th Chapter: The Torture

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me. Cries But in my dreams no one will know! Lol

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. Thank you again for all who read and also for those who review it. For those who are wondering what happen to the guys, don't worry, in this chapter you will know. Also, I have revised the last chapters and upload them again with all the correction I needed to do. I only change one sentence or two but the meaning is the same. By the way Battousai didn't caught me, thanks to your reviews of course.**

**Battousai**: You mean thanks to me. You're alive because I let you be.

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Nope. I'm alive because you are too slow.

**Battousai**: Arrrggg _Yellow eyes looking at her_

**KaoruHimuraSM**: O.o Don't "arrrrrgggg" me! And don't look at me with those sexy eyes because you won't get anything from me.

**Battousai**: Did you just say I'm sexy? _Smirking smile_

**KaoruHimuraSM**: …Errr…Nope! Oo

**Battousai**: I heard it! Well, well, that's good to know. _He's getting closer to her_

**KaoruHimuraSM**: O.O I have a feeling I should have kept my mouth shut.

**Battousai**: So what do you want to do?

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Ok I admit it you do have sexy eyes.

**Battousai**: I knew it! No woman can resist the great Battousai!

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Yeah…whatever! Listen could you close you eyes for a second?

**Battousai**: For what?

**KaoruHimuraSM**: Cause…errr…. I'm dying to kiss you. _Smirks_

**Battousai**: OH YEAH……. _he closes his eyes_

**KaoruHimuraSM**: _Turns around and goes away _Please review I will be back next chapter. Oh could one of you, my dear reviewers, do me a huge favor? Soon as I leave tell Battousai to open his eyes again… lololol

**Battousai**: … _Still waiting for the kiss_

"…" – Speaking

_Italics_ – Thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU 

Chapter 4: "**The Torture**"

The sun was high up in the sky. The summer had started a few weeks before and even though it was hot, a little breeze could be felt in all Tokyo. The streets weren't particularly full since with the heat was almost impossible to be outside; except for those you stay protected by a shadow, whether by a tree or by an awning. People were attending to their duties, going on with their lives not knowing that in a house not too far, four souls were trying to fight for survival.

In the mansion, where once Kanryu Takeda lived, was an absolutely silence. Nothing could be heard, only the wind seemed to get in that house. It was closed after Kanryu's death and never opened since a few hours before. In the underground however, was a different story:

Going down the stairs was a huge hall. Lighten by torches, you could see four rooms; two form each side. In those rooms Hiro's voice could be heard:

"I want each one of you to give a special lesson to our dear prisoners." Said Hiro while lighting a cigarette, a habit he gain when in jail.

"You want us to kill them?" Asked one man.

"NO! I want them to suffer beforing dying, I want them to feel pain like they never felt before, I want them to BEG ME to die." Hiro's eyes where filled with pure hate. Even is men where surprised, they have work with Hiro for a quite a while and never once they saw him with so much rage and hate.

"Ok Sir. We take care of that right away!" The men were about to leave when Hiro sit down in his chair and said:

"If any of you DARES to kill them, I will make sure you get buried in the second after, and in pieces, get it?" He didn't even look at his men to warn them. They knew how bad is boss was and he wasn't joking, they knew very well he could do what he said: "Yes, Sir." Answered one of the men.

In front of the hall was a long corridor. It had some torches too but still was dark. And the end of the corridor was some narrow stairs, which lead to another hall. One of the men light four torches and finally the place could be seen completely. There were four sells and each one of them Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin were tied up in chains. And so the torture began!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yahiko was in the first sell, a little dizzy from the poison but aware of what was happening. _DAMN, I can't believe we let oursleves be caught like this. _His arms and legs were tied it in chains. He was sit down on the floor, curled against the wall. Inside the sell was very dark; the boy almost couldn't see his own feet. The only light he saw since he got stuck in the sell, was from the door opening. Yahiko adjust his eyes to the suddenly light and try to focus to see who was there. In that moment one of Hiro's men got inside:

"Wake up kid!" The man grabbed Yahiko by the collar of the gi, to make him stand.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!" The men slap Yahiko on the face making his mouth bleed.

"DON'T yell at me, you stupid boy!" He gave another slap, this time harder and Yahiko went flying to the other side of the sell.

"Now let's begin!" The men approach Yahiko; the time seemed to have become slower. Yahiko made an effort to try to stand but was difficult with his hands and legs tied. As he used his hands to hold on to the wall, he could see the man coming. _I won't give in. A samurai never gives up, if Kenshin were here we would resist. I know it! _

When the man finally reached him, he grabbed Yahiko by his neck. "You and the rooster guy where a bonus. Sir Takeda only wanted the Battousai and the Okashira but since you made the mistake of following them now you have to be punished. But you're lucky."

Yahiko barely breathing said: "Lucky? Why you asshole?" The man slapped Yahiko again and this time Kaoru's student started bleeding from his nose. _Damn, I think this bastard has broken my nose. _"Open your mouth one more time and I will forget my Sir orders!" For a moment Yahiko look at the man eyes. They stare are each other for a few seconds before the man actually answer to the boy's question: " Sir Takeda doesn't want you dead, at least not yet."

He let go of Yahiko neck. Yahiko fell on the floor and took several deep breaths to regain his breathing. While Yahiko was trying to recover, the man went to get a wooden sword.

"This is going to be fun!" The man laughed before starting to hit Yahiko with the sword. The back of Yahiko gi was beginning to get torn of so many hits and he was bleeding badly. Still Yahiko didn't flinch, didn't say a word. It's wasn't the first time he got hit like that, though it has been a while since the last time he did. _I won't give up; I'm the son of a samurai. I will hold on, I will hold on. _And he did. The man was surprise not to hear a cry or yell. But the man noticed the determination look in the boy's eyes.

When the man was done, Yahiko was laying in the ground, his back bleeding and his clothes torn. You could see the marks where the wooden sword had hit. He was awake, though barely. The man left the sell to help the other men. After all there's still three to go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sanosuke was in the next sell and he was pissed, very pissed. He was also stuck in the sell with chains but he was tied up in a different situation. Like Yahiko he had his hand and feet tied up but he also has a chain tying his hands with his feet. Oh yes, He was pissed! He almost couldn't move. _Fuck! If I get the son of a bitch that tied me like this he will see my Futae wa Kiwami really close. Arrrggg I can't set myself free. Damn. _" Just let me get free, and I will kick your Asses you bastards!"

"Well, the rooster is in a mad mood." Said the first man you got in the sell. Another one followed him while the other two remain at the door.

"What the matter? You miss the chicken!" **(A/N: Ok is an awful attempt to make a joke but I was out of ideas at the moment. O.O")**

Sano try to rise to fly to the man's throat but he fell flat on his face. The man start laughing while Sano was boiling with rage. "Take this chains of, you bastards, I will kick your asses anytime, come on. I can fight you at the same time." The men went near him and look down.

"We would like that but we have orders to fufill, besides if we did it our master would be angry, he wants you alive!" The men start punching Sano till his face was covered with blood. Still Sano was able to said: "You coward, attacking a man who can't fight back." Hiro's man never answered instead kept on punching and also kicking Sano. He heard a crack sound when the second man kicked his arm.

They kicking him for what it seemed like hours tough in the end were just a few minutes and left him bleeding in the middle of the sell. Soon as they left Sanosuke got in his knees to see the damage caused: "I can't move my left arm. I think is broken, damn!" _Where are the others? I hope they are ok. When I get out of here those Hiro and his men will get a lesson they will never forget._

He was left in the dark sell. He could do nothing but wait, rest and think of a plan to get out of there, alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the third sell was Aoshi Shinomori. He was tie up to the back wall of the sell. Chains stuck him to the wall like glue. Being lock up is already uncomfortable but like that it's even worst. Aoshi was awake though like everyone else, who had being poisoned like him, he wasn't feeling that well. _Kanryu Takeda. He killed my friends and now he's back to haunt me. Maybe I deserve this… _For the first time since he arrived to Aoiya, he was feeling guilty; not because he killed Kanryu, the bastard deserve it anyway but because he wasn't able to protect them. He feels like he should have died that day too.

The door of the sell starts opening and for the first time in hours he sees some light. The ex-Okashira notices his wrists are bleeding because of the chains. Another one of Hiro's men gets inside the sell.

"So you're Aoshi Shinomori. The powerful Okashira of the Oniwabanshu?" The man gets close to Aoshi and holds his face in his hand.

"I'm here to make you suffer. Sir Takeda wants to hear you beg for your death." The man laugh after saying it, he remember the conversation he and his other partner had with Hiro apart from the other two men destiny to hurt Sano and Yahiko.

_Flashback:_

"_You two have a different mission. The two friends of Battousai weren't supposed to be here with us. I don't want to kill them, unless of course I found it useful. Still, listen closely, both Himura and Shinomori HAVE TO SUFFER, I know you two were spies before, so torturing them won't be that hard. Don't kill them though. I want to have that pleasure."_

"_What exactly to you want us to do Sir?"_

"I want them to be so bad physically that they can't even walk! Got that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now let's start it."

_End of Flashback_

The taller of the two men grabbed a whip that the man standing outside the door brought. He tore up Aoshi clothes. All the scars from the ninja's battles were visible, including the one made by Kenshin during the Shishio incident.

The man, with no mercy and with all his strength, started hitting Aoshi with the whip. Over and over again till his chest started bleeding. Aoshi so famous jacket was lying on a corner completely in the darkness. Soon a thin line of blood met the piece of clothes, and together they stay in the darkness.

"What? No screaming? That really hurts me…" The man used a sarcastic tone to prove his point. Stupid of him to think this samurais and warriors would ever let him selves lose the control.

"I'm…a…ninja. I'm…a...above…pa…pain." He made a huge efford to answer. _As a ninja I know how to control my body and mind. Even thought my body is here, my mind is somewhere else. _

"Really? That's interesting, though it won't save your life." The man got ready to kick Aoshi when the man standing outside went to him:

"Enough, we gotta save more for later. Besides he can hardly stand. Come we still have one left to deal with and it's my turn to have fun."

The two men left and once again Aoshi was left in the darkness. He was used to darkness though this is the first time he opens his eyes and he doesn't see the light. His light. _Misao_

He had no idea how to escape this time. And that scared him. _I swear you will pay Hiro Takeda._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Kaoru-dono! _Kenshin opened his eyes. Or at least he tried to. He was feeling dizzy. After adjusting his eyes to the dark of the room he recalled what happen for him to be in this situation in the first place. _I remember yelling to warn Aoshi about a dart and then one hit me too. Then I lost my conscious. _Kenshin tried to move but found out, he couldn't. Like Aoshi, he was also chained to a wall by the wrists and ankles. He noticed a small bleeding around his wrists, he even tried to move to see if he could try and set himself free. It hurt. But no matter how much he tried he only made the pain get worse, the chains didn't move an inch. He looked around and finally he saw his sword or at least the place where it should be. _My sword! I must have dropped it when I lost my concious! Damn. It must be in the forest. Kaoru-dono will kill me!_

Suddenly the door opened, and the last of the four men destiny to torture them, got in to have his share of fun. The man had a whip in his hand; clearly Kenshin would have the same torture as Aoshi. The man got closer, so closer Kenshin could almost fell the man's breath. _He's calm. No fear at all. He doesn't seem to be skilled though. _Kenshin looked at the man's eyes trying to read any emotion that could tell him what would happen. Unfortunately the man cut off his thoughts.

"So the legendary Hitokiri Battousai is a small boy! Who could have thought! You don't seem dangerous to me!"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Kenshin answered with a glimpse of amber in his eyes. The man took a step back. But he knew if he didn't fulfil Hiro's orders he would receive a torture way worse than be killed by Battousai.

"Let's begin!" The man said as he raised the whip higher. Kenshin knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. Like Aoshi he was used to pain, deceiving his mind to block the pain would be as easy as breath. Kenshin look straight into the man's eyes as the whip touch his body for the first time. Over and over again till the poor rurouni's chest was covered in blood. Not a single word came of the red-haired samurai.

After beating Kenshin, the man went away. Before closing the door he turn for a second and said: "This is not over, the pain you're feeling now is nothing comparing to what you'll feel soon. You're lucky." The man closed the door and once again the silence and darkness was settle.

What the man never saw was the amber colour of Kenshin eyes. _You're the lucky one…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiro Takeda was sit in his office, smoking. A bad habit for sure. Unfortunately was not the only one. _Soon my brother, soon they will die, for you and for dad. _Someone knocked on the door. Takeda stub out his cigarette after answering it: " Who is it?" On the outside one deep voice replied:

"It's us Sir!"

"Yes, come in!" The men got in the room and bow to Hiro.

"How was it?" Hiro asked while lighting another cigarette.

The leader of the small group was the one who answered: "Both the kid and that tall one were severed beat up. They wont get up for a while, if they could of course, ehehehe".

"Cut the shit!" The man instantly stopped and looked down.

"And about the other two?" asked Takeda again.

"Well they were cut several times with the whip, just like you asked Sir. Also, they were beat up. They must be in a huge pain."

"Must be? They are in pain, right?" Takeda's voice started to rise. And his men knew that when that happens, it's not a good thing.

"Yes Sir. I'm sure they are but…"

"But what?" Takeda started rising from his chair.

"But, never once they show us sign of pain. No yelling, no moans, no nothing."

Takeda stayed next to his desk with both hands above the table: "Well, they are well trained warriors so that's excepted… still I have something that will let them 'sweeter' and easier to control."

"How?" Reply one of the men. They were the best warriors of Japan controlling them wouldn't be that easy. Even with their bodies stucked in chains their minds are still as powerful as steal.

"I want you to give them some water." The men looked at Hiro as if he was mad.** (A/N: Which it's true but I guess that between mad men that's hard to see… )**

"Do I have to explain everything? Here takes this." Hiro gave them a small bottle with a white powder.

"Mix it in the water. It's a mixed of opium and a certain poision. They will feel several symptoms like high fever, dizziness and difficulty to breath."

"But that won't kill them Sir?" Asked the leader.

"No. I want them to suffer. But I will killed them with my own hands." Saying this, the men took of.

It was easy to make them drink the water. Though Sanosuke was the one you put up a big fight but like the others he was force to drink it. None of them knew what's yet to come

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of 4th Chapter**

**A/N: Ok it took a while to make this chapter, not only for the lack of time but also because it's not easy to torture any of the handsome, beautiful and cute RK boys. Don't you agree? But here it is. I could have done better but I'm not an expert in torture matter, no matter how many times I watch "Alias". Lol x Next chapter will come as soon as possible. I wanted o write the next one and update both but I didn't want to make you all wait longer. I'm sorry for that. Also I over read this chapter several times so if there's any mistake, please let me know.**

**See ya Minna-san!**

**KaoruHimuraSM **


End file.
